Big easy
by Boudi-Melanthouille
Summary: COMPLETE Big easy est l'un des surnoms donnés à la Nouvelle Orléans où se rendent un petit groupe d'élèves menés par le professeur Snape. Sur fond de Jazz et de bars enfumés, lui et son élève se découvrent lentement! Slash HP X SS (corr à veni
1. Prologue

Big easy  
  
Big easy est l'un des surnoms donnés à la Nouvelle Orléans  
  
Disclaimer : Harry, Severus, la Nouvelle Orléans, le Magicobus et Sodomy and Lust ne m'appartiennent pas... Harold, ma prof de français sévère, Martigny, le bus de Fully et Tu pues le chat... non plus mais eux je n'en parle pas dans ma fic.  
  
Notes : Voilà une toute petite fic. Probablement deux chapitres. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.  
  
Prologue  
  
« Carré d'as »  
  
« Et toi, Terry, tu penses quoi du scorbut »  
  
« Sur le pont de Pré-au-Lard, on enchante, on enchante. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on déchante, on déchante »  
  
« Moi, et Gav on a rompu. Vous savez, ce voyage, c'est l'occasion de se marrer un peu ? Je ne voulais pas avoir à me préoccuper de ne pas le blesser, tu vois ? »  
  
« Oh moi, les filles, le scorbut je suis contre »  
  
°Merlin, achevez moi !°  
  
Severus Snape, estimé membre de l'ordre du phénix, professeur de potion, célibataire, ancien membre des scouts...  
  
°C'est bon, tu la ferme ou je t'avada kedavrise !!! Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'énumérer mes statuts »  
  
Professeur Snape, un petit cours de sociologie ? Définissez nous le mot « statut ».  
  
- Avada...  
  
C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'arrète !  
  
Le vieux °grrrrrr......° jeune professeur de potion, au regard mêlé d'onyx et d'asphalte, toisa méchamment les élèves présents dans le magicobus. La futilité de ses élèves ne cessait jamais de le surpendre.  
  
Cet homme mystérieux devait être d'une grande bonté. En effet, il s'était porté volontaire pour libérer l'école de la présence envahissante d'un petit groupe d'adolescents durant les vacances d'hiver. Ensemble, ils avaient embarqués à bord du magicobus. Cependant, le directeur de Serpentard semblait regretter son dévouement.  
  
En aparté : Bon, entre nous, il a en fait été contraint et forcé par Dumb and Dumber d'éloigner les jeunes, de l'école afin que les membres de l'OP y tiennent une réunion ultra secrète et méga essentielle.  
  
- Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? Si tu ne fais pas un effort pour raconter cette histoire avec objectivité. Je fais jouer mes relations pour te faire foutre dehors du CASSER (club des amis slasheur sadique et roublard), m'expliqua- il avec un rictus cruel.  
  
Je te laisse raconter si tu veux  
  
- Très bien prend un paquet de chips de la mayo, du ketchup et profite de l'instant.  
  
Ça va être la fête à mon corps ?  
  
- Avada...  
  
Scrunch... Chips.... Miam... Scrunch... Bon !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la Nouvelle Orléans  
  
Potter venait de me dépasser. Il était actuellement en pleine discussion avec la tête réduite pendue au rétro. Il n'y a bien que le fils de James Potter pour avoir envie de tenir le clapet d'un charme.  
  
Tandis qu'il anticipait les mouvements du bus, son jeans glissa un peu sur ses hanches. J'aurais aimé être son porte-monnaie reposer contre ses fesses musclées toute la journée. Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa place. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il sembla quelque peu intrigué pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde connue de sa majesté le héros uniquement.  
  
Après une démonstration de mon regard à la Clint Eastwood dans « Impitoyable », je détournai la tête et observai l'Atlantique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Nous le survolions depuis plus d'une heure. D'ailleurs nous n'allions pas tarder à atterrir pour le plus grand plaisir de Neville Londubat qui se balançait frénétiquement sur son siège en attendant de pouvoir se soulager.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le magicobus nous déposa au centre du quartier français de la Nouvelle Orléans. Je suis toujours fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle on berne les moldus. Un bus géant atterrit dans une rue bondée et personne ne le remarque. En effet, St-Peter Street fourmillait de touristes qui se ruaient dans les bars ou les boites de strip. Quelques échoppes ça et là éclairaient les bords de la rue avec leurs vitrines rutilantes. A quelques mètres du groupe, un musicien black balançait les riffles d'une ballade tendre et amère.  
  
- Notre hôtel est là bas, dis-je en désignant un haut bâtiment entouré d'une grille en fer forgé, un style très rococo (je déteste le rococo). Vous organisez vos journées comme vous les souhaitez. Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de mort, de grossesse, de vol, d'accident, de gueule de bois, de sortilège raté ou de nouvelle inquisition.  
  
« Cool »  
  
« Wawoo, je rêve, c'est génial »  
  
« Vous plaisantez ? »  
  
« A nous les boîtes de strip »  
  
« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais vous êtes le prof le plus sympa que je connaisse. »  
  
- C'est ça !!!  
  
Bon débarra !!! Ce n'était pas si compliqué en fin de compte !!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Je m'étais engouffré pour manger dans une auberge tenue par un vieux cajun râblé. Ses cheveux épais et coupés courts encadraient un visage tellement ridé que les plis de sa peau semblaient manger ses traits.  
  
Sur scène, un orchestre et une magnifique chanteuse blonde et pulpeuse égrenaient les notes de standards du Jazz de la région.  
  
- Comment est le jambalaya ?  
  
- Potter ?!  
  
- Salut !  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-il  
  
- Pouvez vous cessez vous familiarités ?  
  
-. . .  
  
- Asseyez-vous ! Cédai-je de guerre lasse. Vos camarades vous ont abandonné ?  
  
- Neville est malade  
  
- Mais il y avait 30 personnes dans le bus. Ajoutai-je.  
  
- Et je suis certain que Malfoy serait ravi de faire copain copain avec moi. Enfin, je suis bien assis à votre table alors peut être que tout n'est pas perdu pour Malfoy.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, me reprocha-il.  
  
- Vous m'avez posé une question ?  
  
- Je vous ai demandé si le jambalya était bon. Dit-il  
  
- Un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé. Répondis-je. Le survivant fit donc un signe au cajun pour lui en commander un second.  
  
-. . .  
  
-. . .  
  
- Professeur, puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment vous compter profiter de ce séjour, interrogea-il dans un sourire.  
  
- Permettez vous Potter °Merde, j'avais dit ça sur un ton beaucoup plus enjôleur que je ne le souhaitait° ! J'aimerais trouver une série d'ingrédient pour ma réserve personnelle.  
  
- Que cherchez vous ?  
  
- De la paille vaudou  
  
Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi je prenais la peine de lui répondre !  
  
- Oui, dit-il pour m'encourager à continuer.  
  
- Des griffes de dragon  
  
- Mmh. . .  
  
La façon dont il avait dit ça faisait office de réponse. Voilà pourquoi je continuais à lui répondre. Voilà pourquoi il était assis à ma table. Tout chez lui me fascinait. Le moindre de ses sons devenait un discours.  
  
- Et du sang de vampire terminai-je !!!  
  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes sous le coup de l'étonnement.  
  
- Vous ne trouverez certainement pas ça chez un apothicaire classique.  
  
- Pendant la guerre froide, on en trouvait mais je n'en ai plus eu besoin depuis plus de vingt ans.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Je présume que vous savez où je peux en trouver, vous, Potter ?  
  
- Il se pourrait que je sache oui ! dit-il en me regardant par-dessus la bordure de ses lunettes en inclinant la tête. Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?  
  
Je me trompe ou il essaye de jouer au plus fin avec moi ?  
  
- Je vous l'ai dit mon stock est vide.  
  
- Sauf que ça n'est pas du tout le genre de chose que l'on conserve dans un stock ! - Potter, vous avez beau avoir vaincu vous-savez-qui, vous n'êtes pas encore auror et quant bien même vous le seriez je ne répondrait que sur ordre du procureur du ministère.  
  
- Tant pis pour vous.  
  
- Ok, je suis prévoyant. J'aime avoir ce dont j'ai besoin sous la main quand j'en ai besoin  
  
- Oh, alors j'ai hâte de découvrir à quel point vous êtes prévoyant !!!  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Ça voulait dire que je vais vous emmener. Nous irons demain soir. Habillez vous... Comme d'habitude de toute manière j'imagine que vous n'avez rien emporté d'autre.  
  
Commant aurais je pus « emporté » autre chose alors que je n'ai rien d'autre dans mon armoire. Voilà bien des préoccupations de moldus.  
  
- Si, si j'ai un string rouge en similicuir. Potter me dévisagea pendant quelques instants, stupéfait.  
  
- Vous venez de faire de l'humour c'est ça ?  
  
- En effet  
  
- Wawwwwoooo, si je répétais ça on ne me croirait pas !  
  
- C'est précisément pour cette raison que je peux me le permettre, Potter !  
  
Le groupe s'était lancé dans une version langoureuse de Fly With the Wind de Tyner McCoy. La voie rauque et suave de la chanteuse détourna l'attention du survivant.  
  
C'est marrant je ne le voyais pas aimer ce genre de musique on se crée toujours des a priori sur les gens. Je l'imaginais probablement plus superficiel et puéril qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité.  
  
Le haut de son corps ondulait lentement au rythme de la musique. Merlin comment peut-on être si insupportable et fascinant à la fois. Je ne sais jamais si j'ai envie de le frapper ou de l'embrasser. °Severus tourne la tête ! Si tu continues à le regarder comme ça, tu vas lui trouer la peau. Ce qui ne serait pas un drame mais il pourrait aussi remarquer ton petit manège et là ce serait catastrophique.  
  
Le cajun apporta le plat d'Harry et le déposa sur la table, avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil entendu.  
  
Imbécile de moldu...  
  
- Merci, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, son sourire n'avait rien perdu de sa candeur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu tricher, sourire parc qu'il le devait comme une miss sur son podium. Chez lui, tout n'était que franchise, chaleur. Pas de rictus méprisant, juste une rose éphémère pendue à ses lèvres et offertes aux passants, comme à un frère, comme à moi...  
  
Il avala goulûment son repas. J'aimerais vous dire que le spectacle brillait par sa sensualité mais je doute qu'un adolescent avec de la sauce sur le nez °pas d'interprétations hâtives° soit une ode à la luxure.  
  
- Personne n'est parfait.  
  
- Vous pensiez que je l'étais ? Demanda-il en riant tandis qu'il avalait une bouchée.  
  
- Potter, cessez de mastiquer dans ma direction !  
  
Finalement, nous nous fixâmes rendez vous pour le lendemain dans un bar proche de notre hôtel.  
  
- On ira trouver votre vampire, annonça-il.  
  
J'espère qu'il plaisantait !  
  
- Et je mettrais mon string rouge  
  
J'espère que je plaisantais !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
« Appelle moi à l'intérieur de ta maison sacrée pour y demeurer  
  
Laisse moi élaborer pour moi-même un sortilège »  
  
Les murs de l'école de magie résonnent de la voix grave parfois carrément gutturale du survivant. Je me concentre pour déterminer d'où vient cette étrange musique. Nord-est, probablement de la grande salle mes pas me portent sans que je ne le leur commande. Attiré, malgré moi, j'avance comme envoûté. Je prépare un discours, les mots m'échappent ! 50 points de moins pour Griffondor ! Je peux le faire. Je peux le dire mais mon esprit semble disparaître.  
  
« Laisse ton jus à la senteur douce s'échapper  
  
Perds toi sous les coups de mon fouet »  
  
« Bain dans le péché  
  
Ames sadiques  
  
Cassent leurs croûtes  
  
Sodomie Et Luxure »  
  
Il est là dans tout sa glorieuse beauté, armé d'un guitare, ses camarades autour de lui, tous reprenant plus furieusement le dernier couplet de cette chanson brutale.  
  
« Je crache sur votre croyance crapuleuse jetez leur un sort !  
  
Suçant ton contentement donné et ta gloire éclatante  
  
Efforce toi toujours d'être plus joyeux pour la mort » (Nda : Sodomy and Lust de Cradle of Filth enfin j'espère sinon j'ai l'air stupide)  
  
Soudain, la lumière froide du matin s'engouffra dans la chambre et me subtilisa au bras tendre de Morphée. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Cependant, la journée qui s'annonçait ne serait que trop réelle. 


	2. Dans la tanière du loup

Big easy II  
  
Auteur : Melantha  
  
Disclaimer : Rebelote vous connaissez le topo ! Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sa maison d'édition et la WB et en aucun cas je ne touche d'argent pour cette fic. PS : je m'excuse à JKR pour tous les lemons que je vais écrire dans ma carrière de fanficeuse  
  
Chapitre II : Dans la tanière du loup  
  
- Merci, dis je au garçon d'étage qui venait de m'apporter mon repas du soir, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de me lancer dans la désinfection de mon repas. Je jetai successivement un sort antipoison, anticrapaudisation, antisomnifère et un autre antilipide. Je tiens à ma maigreur de mort vivant et à mon teint cireux. Ça effraie les gens. Après avoir savouré mon repas, je me suis attelé à la dure tâche de trouver mes vêtements pour la soirée. J'optais pour ma deuxième paire de pantalon noir, celle qui ressemble exactement à la première mais sans les taches de dentifrice du matin et comme on allait voir un vampire auquel il fallait témoigner un minimum de respect, surtout quand vous avez un service à leur demander j'enfilais par-dessus LA chemise, une noire en soie chinoise avec des reflets argent et des arabesques brodées aux emmanchures. C'était, en quelque sorte, ma chemise du dimanche, excepté le fait que les sorciers ne vont pas à la messe et n'ont donc pas besoins de vêtements spéciaux pour ce jour là.  
  
A l'intérieur du Bright Bridge, le survivant m'attendait comme convenu assis à sa table les yeux dans le vague. S'il était anxieux à l'idée d'aller faire la cosette avec un moustique géant, il le cachait bien mais l'homme qui a vaincu Voldemort ne doit plus craindre grand-chose. Je me demande comment on peut continuer à vivre après avoir été formaté pendant tellement d'années pour n'être qu'un héros, continuer à se lever le matin en se disant que le but de la vie ce n'était pas ça, qu'on vivra d'autres choses, qu'on ne deviendra pas un salaud cynique et dangereux même en sachant que plus personne sur cette terre ne peut encore nous vaincre. Il pourrait réunir les derniers mangemorts, ceux que Dumbledore essaye d'arrêter en ce moment, les prendre sous son aile et devenir le pire fléau du monde sorcier. Mais Harry ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Moi, oui ! Lui, non !  
  
Et je l'avais appelé Harry, oh mauvais ça. Harry, un ennemi qui vous veut du bien !!! Non, pas de bien. C'est une mauvaise idée. On finit toujours par perdre les gens qui nous rendent heureux. Je suis méchant. Je suis dur. Je suis froid. Je suis plus acerbe que mes réparties. C'est bon, j'entre dans la peau de mon personnage. Personne ne me veut du bien. . .  
  
- Potter, dis-je en guise de bonjour. Ça me semblait pas mal comme entrée en matière laconique mais utile, en même temps, il était sûr que je parlais de lui au moins.  
  
- Professeur ! Merde, il est doué aussi.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Vous ne prenez pas un verre avant qu'on parte ?  
  
- Ca va bien, merci. . .  
  
Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres sous forme interrogative. En fait, je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres point, barre, tiret, à la ligne.  
  
- Alors, allons y ! Annonça-il en finissant son verre d'un seul trait. S'il tape comme ça toute la nuit je l'abandonne sur un banc pas question de le porter.  
  
Harry Potter me mena au travers de bon nombre de ruelle sombre. Et comme je l'avais dit en arrivant cette ville devait être la capitale mondiale du striptease, jamais vu une telle concentration de bar glauque mais les filles qui s'y déshabillaient ne faisaient guère honneur au « noble » art du strip. Elles étaient toutes trop maigres probablement des toxicos qui confondaient came et petit déjeuner aux céréales et au lait.  
  
Nous étions, à présent, paumés quelque part dans la zone industrielle de Big Easy. Le genre d'endroit qui vous donne envie de vérifier si votre baguette est toujours dans la poche arrière de votre jeans.  
  
- Si Maugrey était là il vous dirait « Savez-vous, mon vieux, le nombre de sorciers qui se sont retrouvés sans la moitié de leurs fesses parce qu'ils avaient été assez bêtes pour transporter leurs baguettes comme ça ? ». Dit- il en désignant ma poche.  
  
- Ce serait dommage, elles peuvent encore servir !  
  
- Je suis d'accord, ajouta le jeune sorcier en gloussant. Je rêve ou il venait de me faire une allusion.  
  
- Ben, oui pour m'asseoir dessus ! Cassé 1 à 0 pour Severus Snape.  
  
- C'est là, s'exclama le survivant en désignant ce qui semblait être une vieille grange. Pourtant, la porte ne donnait pas sur une remise comme je l'avais pensé depuis l'extérieur mais sur une cage d'escalier. Potter s'enfonça le premier dans les profondeurs sombres du bâtiment.  
  
- La plupart des gens que vous allez croiser ici, sont justes des doux- dingues, ils ne font pas grand mal, il y a probablement aussi un ou deux psychopathes en puissance mais la société actuelle est un peu pareil.  
  
Je l'écoutais révérencieusement. . .  
  
- Le but n'est évidemment pas de rencontrer de simples moldus, aussi l'idée est de se faire introduire auprès du maître vampire de la ville. Ajouta le survivant.  
  
- Il se trouve ici ?  
  
- Oui, repas livré à domicile ! Vous comprendrez dans quelques secondes. Je continue : je compte sur le fait que les moldus vous confondent avec un « ami » de leur maître. Évitez de parler ou alors faites le à mon oreille. Vous êtes un vampire, vous n'êtes pas sensé vous abaissez à communiquez avec des mortels et restez le plus proche possible de moi. Ca évitera que des gens vous demandent de les mordre. Il faut qu'on pense que je vous appartiens ! D'accord ?  
  
« Glurps »  
  
- D'accord ? Répéta-il sur un ton pressant.  
  
- Oui ! J'ai compris ! Je vais vous dire ce que j'avais compris. Merde, merde, merde ! ! ! Je devais me faire passer pour un suceur de sang et faire croire à une bande de gamins allumés que Potter était mon esclave humain. C'était très mauvais pour ma santé mentale ça !  
  
- Et mettez vous dans la tête que vous êtes un vampire ! Agissez comme telle !  
  
Génial, si j'avais su, je me serais refais l'intégral des films avec Bella Lugosi.  
  
Ce sal petit con de Potter n'aurait pas pu trouvez un autre moyen de trouver ce sang et je n'osais pas imaginer comment allait être notre rencontre avec le maître de la ville.  
  
- La maître, comment allons-nous faire pour lui demander du sang ?  
  
- Comme au bistrot, on entre et on demande une pinte ! répondit Potter  
  
- Vous plaisantez ?  
  
- Malheureusement, oui. . .  
  
- . . .  
  
- . . .  
  
Arrivé en bas, je repérais le bar d'un coup d'œil. Potter colla son dos à mon torse et glissa sa tête dans mon coup. Je sentais son souffle émoustillant couler le long de mes veines. Un courant glissa le long de mes nerfs jusqu'au fond de ma colonne :  
  
- Il faut qu'il repère assez vite ce que vous êtes. Vous vous démerdez en danse ?  
  
- Pas terrible, répondis-je  
  
- C'est pas grave pour ce que nous allons faire vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître les pas. Ajouta-il calmement.  
  
La pièce était remplie de jeunes la plupart avaient l'âge d'être mes élèves. Tous vêtus d'accoutrements plus ou moins excentriques et pour lesquels le terme « bariolés » semblait purement antinomique. A Poudlard, les uniformes sont loin de ressembler à la panoplie de Bozo le clown je devrais être habitué à voir des jeunes en noir mais là, même moi, ça m'a étonné.  
  
- Des échappés de la Hammer ? Demandai-je ironiquement !!! Toujours à l'oreille de mon jeune compagnon de galère.  
  
- Si c'est le cas !!! Bella Lugosi doit se retourner dans sa tombe.  
  
Il connaissait aussi ces films. Mince, il ne cesse de m'étonner depuis quelques jours.  
  
Il glissa sa main le long de mon bras et saisit mon poignet pour m'entraîner vers la piste de danse en me gratifiant de son sourire potteresque. Ma fois, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.  
  
Il fendit la foule jusqu'à l'endroit réservé pour danser. Je m'étais imaginé ce genre d'endroit avec des cages pleines de danseurs à moitié dévêtus mais, Merlin, soit loué il n'y en avait pas.  
  
Potter s'arrêta soudain sans se retourner il glissa une main derrière ma nuque et commença à onduler du bassin lascivement contre moi. Peut être par timidité, peut être pour savourer ces instants dont je sais qu'il ne se reproduiront pas, j'ai fermé les yeux. Reculer, m'aurait trahi à coup sûr.  
  
Je posais une main sur sa hanche et me rapprochais, tentant de suivre ses mouvements. Son odeur me piqua le nez, il ne portait pas d'eau de cologne. Ce que je sentais c'était lui, un parfum unique discrètement musqué, un peu ferrugineux, doux et salé... comme le sang. Elle se mélangerait bien avec celle de mes cachots, cette senteur pénétrante, le sang, les épices et les braises. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que personne ne fumait ici ! Fascinant, mon prof de DFCM à Poudlard, nous avait expliqué que l'odeur du tabac brouillait les sens des vampires.  
  
- On nous a repéré, dit-il chassant de mon esprit mes étranges réflexions. J'avais sous mes doigts un corps qui devait faire fantasmer bon nombre de midinette du monde sorcier, celui du fils de mon pire ennemi, celui du gamin que je n'ai cessé d'insulter pour mieux l'admirer ensuite et, moi, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était à ce bon gros professeur Simton... Severus ? Et tu oses te demander pourquoi tu n'es qu'un vieux prof de potion aigri !  
  
Un grand blond aux cheveux gominés et détail surprenant aux yeux rouges s'approcha de nous et tendis une main hésitante vers Harry. Ce dernier la serra chaleureusement. Le survivant lui demanda en souriant s'il serait possible d'arranger une entrevue entre le maître de la ville et moi ! Le blond me scruta avec méfiance je tentais de garder un visage totalement impassible.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? dit-il en s'adressant à moi.  
  
- On ne s'adresse pas directement à mon maître, en Europe, c'est un affront, expliqua mon « esclave » avec un air exaspéré... Quant à la raison qui nous amène, elle ne vous concerne pas directement. Nous ne sommes que deux vous pensez réellement que quelqu'un sur cette terre est assez stupide pour tenter de tuer un vampire sans une armée derrière lui.  
  
- J'ai entendu parler de gens qui en sont capable, des sorciers. Dit-il sur un ton cancanier.  
  
- Appelez le maître Kavlakov à Londres, il certifiera qu'il me connaît. Ajouta Potter.  
  
Je me penchais dans le cou du gamin :  
  
- Potter, pouvez vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous nous embarquez dans cette galère alors que vous connaissez un vampire à Londres.  
  
- C'est un ami de Sirius, s'il vous rencontre, il vous éventre et il a donné le même ordre à tous les crocs blancs de Grande-Bretagne alors je doute que vous obteniez du sang d'eux.  
  
- Ah !!! Ajoutais-je intelligemment. Heureux de savoir que ma tête était mise à prix.  
  
- De toute manière, certains d'entre eux ont été vos élèves et ceux là ils vous supprimeraient même si vous étiez le protégé de Kavlakov ! Bienvenue dans ma vie, moi c'était tonton Voldemort qui voulais ma peau.  
  
Sympa, il pourrait au moins s'intéresser à Lestrange plus qu'à moi.  
  
- J'ai une autre question. Il est albinos le type qui nous a accueilli.  
  
Potter éclata de rire :  
  
- Nan, c'est des verres de contacts fantaisies.  
  
- Des quoi ?  
  
- Un truc magique de moldus !!!  
  
Le jeune homme blond ne tarda pas à revenir. Je vais vous introduire auprès de mon maître expliqua-il.  
  
Il nous conduisit alors dans une espèce de salle d'attente. On y trouvait des canapés moelleux dans tous les coins et des murs tendus de velours rouge, devant nous une porte en ébène lambrissée.  
  
Lorsque le blond nous quitta Potter me regarda et entonna une petite chanson :  
  
- N'allons pas dans les bois, tant que le loup n'y est pas.  
  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous allez nous faire repérer, sifflai-je.  
  
La suite au prochain épisode  
  
Notes : Finalement, j'ai eu quelques nouvelles idées je vais donc faire une fic un peu plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu.  
  
Rewiews  
  
Devil A.Slytherin : Et oui, il a une suite donc j'espère que tes canines sont bien aiguisée.  
  
Genevieve Black : Je te remercie. Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue  
  
Ange/démon deux faces : La suite c'était pour aujourd'hui (rire)  
  
Flore : Pour répondre à tes questions, oui j'habite Martigny. T'es du coin ? Ou t'y a juste passé une fois en voiture ?  
  
Zick : Je l'aime bien aussi, un peu ooc quand même mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
Altea : Salut, ma grande et oui je me suis lancée mais je suis pas certaine d'avoir ton talent ! :-P  
  
Onarluca : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. 


	3. Alexeï

Big easy III

J'aurais aimé updater plus vite mais ne devait pas être d'accord. J'arrivais plus à entrer sur mon compte. °Envie de meurtre°

Auteur : Melantha

Disclaimer : Rebelote vous connaissez le topo ! Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sa maison d'édition et la WB et en aucun cas je ne touche d'argent pour cette fic. PS : je m'excuse à JKR pour tous les lemons que je vais écrire dans ma carrière de fanficeuse

Rating : R pour ce chapitre

Chapitre 3 : Alexeï

« L'albinos » ne tarda pas à revenir nous chercher et nous le précédâmes dans une vaste salle de conférence. Un homme était assis sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de nous. Seule sa main droite en métal qui dépassait sur l'accoudoir, trahissait sa présence. °Génial, ce type se prend pour le spectre ou je ne sais quel méchant de film d'espionnage ! ! !°

La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était d'une singulière beauté. La table était en cerisier avec un piétement en aluminium laqué, autour d'elle se trouvait huit fauteuils en cuir noir. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette grise et les murs étaient tendus d'estampes japonaises, l'une représentait un volcan en éruption, l'autre une mer déchaînée et la dernière une cascade perdue dans la verdure.

Il fit pivoter le fauteuil et nous sourit chaleureusement. Je m'étais imaginé un monstre ou un homme vêtu à l'ancienne mais celui qui nous faisait face ne portait qu'un jeans surmonté d'une simple chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse glabre et absolument rien chez lui ne rappelait le faciès d'un démon. . . Son regard était franc et expressif et ses lèvres fines lui donnaient un air sévère. L'harmonie de ses traits semblait plus accessible grâce à son nez aquilin qui coupaient un peu l'impression de perfection qui se dégageait de lui.

- Kill, va-t'en ! Ordonna-il à son serviteur.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut loin le vampire reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je devrais apprendre à mes « collaborateurs » à ne pas confondre les maîtres de la nuit et les imitations.

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous, expliquai-je.

- Je le sais. Ne tournez pas autour du pot ! Vous voulez mon sang.

- Il peut lire dans vos pensées, ajouta Potter.

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai failli être prof de DFCM ; ne pensez-vous pas que je suis déjà au courant de ce genre de détails ?

D'ailleurs, il m'aurait été inutile de bloquer mon esprit comme avec Voldemort. L'occlumencie ne marchait pas avec les solitaires.

Le vampire semblait s'amuser de notre petite altercation.

Harry s'approcha du maître de la ville et lui tendit une main que l'autre saisi.

- C'est un honneur ! Le seigneur Kavlakov est si élogieux à votre sujet. Dit poliment le survivant.

- L'honneur est partagé, jeune Potter, je suis heureux qu'un sorcier daigne enfin s'abaisser à fréquenter des gens comme nous. Qui plus est un sorcier aussi puissant que vous. J'ai suivi attentivement vos faits et gestes lors de la guerre contre le mage Voldemort. Lança le vampire en caressant légèrement la main du survivant.

Je fusillais le vampire de regard. . . Non mais draguer un de mes élèves et devant moi en plus.

Je saisi la main du vampire, l'éloignait de celle du survivant et la serrait vigoureusement.

- Moi, c'est Severus Snape. Je suis le professeur et accompagnateur du « jeune Potter », comme vous dites.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda le vampire dédaigneusement.

- Bon, vous m'aviez bien demandé de ne pas tourner autour du pot, aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que vous désirez en échange d'un peu de votre sang.

Potter à côté de nous semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou de notre petite querelle. J'espère qu'il n'allait pas s'imaginer des choses.

En entendant mes pensées, le vampire se mit à rire.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que je veux, Monsieur Snape ?

- Allez-y !

- Et si je vous dis que je le veux lui. Fi-il en désignant le survivant.

Harry toujours plus ou moins euphorique lança un clin d'œil au vampire. Visiblement, la proposition ne le gênait pas.

- Vous êtes en train d'embrouiller son esprit en ce moment ? Demandai-je sur mes gardes.

- Ce que vous sous-entendez est d'une formidable impolitesse !

- Que je l'exprime ou que je le pense, ça revient au même. J'ai juste l'air moins hypocrite de cette manière.

- Et bien, non je « n'embrouille » pas son esprit comme vous dites. Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir mais mon charme naturel doit opérer. Assura le solitaire.

- Je n'ai pas, à ce point, besoin de votre sang ! Cessez vos petits tours sur mon élève immédiatement, nous nous en allons.

- Je plaisantais, Monsieur Snape ! Mais vous êtes divertissant, je devrais vous prendre comme bouffon pour cette nuit. Ce type se foutait de ma gueule. °Salop°

- Harry explique-lui ! Ordonna le vampire en se tournant vers le survivant dans les yeux duquel il ne subsistait aucune trace de confusion. Effectivement, je ne comprenais rien. Quelques petits compléments d'informations ne seraient pas de trop.

- Les vampires sont des morts-vivants. Une part de leur être ne peut plus ressentir les émotions comme auparavant, commença le survivant. . . Certains s'en contente mais Alexeï, ici présent, a développé une faculté qu'il est le seul à posséder. Il se nourrit des émotions des mortels autant que du sang. . . Aussi votre colère, votre jalousie, vos peurs et que sais-je encore sont des mets précieux. Et il ne m'a pas ensorcelé, il m'a demandé de jouer la comédie.

- Quand ? Demandai-je passablement déconnecté.

- Il y a quelques instant ; directement dans ma tête.

Je m'adressai ensuite au solitaire

- Pourquoi n'absorbez vous pas la peur de vos victimes ? C'est une émotion puissante.

- C'est mauvais, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Alexeï, quel prix devons nous payer pour avoir votre sang ? Que devons-nous faire ? Interrogea le jeune brun.

Le vampire me regarda et dit :

- Il y a une chose chez vous qui est très puissante mais vous-même n'en avez pas conscience. Tout autour de vous quand vous le regardez, je sens le désir, peut être l'amour.

Mon visage devint cramoisi et je considérais, soudain, mes lacets comme la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

- Euh, vous pouvez précisez votre pensée ! Demanda Potter.

Je levais les yeux et le vit aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Il avait donc compris la même chose.

- Vous ne vous trompez pas, Messieurs, c'est effectivement ce que j'attend de vous ! ! ! Expliqua le vampire.

- Devant vous ? Interrogea Harry complètement décontenancé. En classe, j'aurais payé pour le voir aussi défait mais en l'occurrence dans ces conditions ; je préférais ne rien en savoir.

- On peut discuter seul à seul avant ? Demanda Harry.

- Une minute ! Coupai-je. Juste pour info, vous voulez participez ou juste regarder ?

- Seconde option, Monsieur Snape.

°Sale pervers°

- J'ai tout entendu, chantonna gaiement le vampire.

°De tout manière, j'ai raison°

- Bien sûre, que vous avez raison. A quoi, sert de vivre sans ça.

°Un : vous êtes mort. Deux : Essayez les potions, c'est un bon dérivatif°

- Vous allez bientôt arrêter vos, entre guillemets, « messes basses » ? Je me sens un peu seul pour le coup. Ronchonna le survivant.

Alexeï nous quitta. . . Harry se dandinait honteusement. Ses joues passaient allégrement d'un rouge cramoisi, à un rosé touchant pour devenir blanche ou verte selon les émotions qui le traversaient. Absolument adorable !

- Monsieur Potter, je ne souhaite pas vous imposer cela. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin de ce sang ?

- Elle entre dans la composition d'une potion curative ?

- Qui soigne quoi ? demanda le survivant en s'asseyant dans un divan. Il se tassa sur son siège. Une telle impression de fragilité émanait de lui. Je m'en voulais de lui imposer ce n'était qu'un gosse et rien ne dit qu'il voulait avoir une relation avec un homme.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Laissons tomber, tranchai-je.

- Pour moi ça compte.

- Toute les affections magiques ou moldues connues.

- Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec vous pour ces satanées potions.

Pendant quelques secondes Harry me regarda ses grands yeux reflétaient une profonde indécision.

- Pourquoi le feriez vous alors ? Je doutais de bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous voulez qu'on le fasse ?

°°°OOO°°°OOO

Viens officiellement de recevoir ma carte d'auteurs à fins de chapitres sadiques.

Plus qu'un seul chapitre les amis ! ! ! ;;

Et je vous encourage à aller lire mon autre fic « Du Venin dans le cœur ». En plus de ça, j'ai terminé le premier chapitre de « Cybersex » un défi d'Ivrian que je publie dès qu'elle m'aura donné son autorisation.

Réponse aux reviews

Vif d'or : Merci à toi de l'avoir lu. Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Gros bisous

ange/démon deux faces : A quand la suite ? 1X A quand la suite ? 2X A quand la suite ? 3X Adjugé vendu . J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ?

ginypompom J'adore ton pseudo ! Ah, pour les échanges Harry/Sev j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu dans le 3 ème chapitre, il s'y comporte vraiment comme deux gamins.

Zaz : Le dessin de Snapounet, je veux bien !!! Miam. Et oui, c'est uniquement des POV de Snape car Harry nous cache des choses. Un Sevi plus méchant ? Mmh... Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre. Pour la danse, les meilleures choses sont les plus courtes !!! Niark, Niark, Niark !!! (C'était l'intervention de l'auteur sadique)

Alexandra Rogue : Ah, ce nom de famille ! Voilà, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait patienter.

Devil A.Slytherin : Alors mon vampire te plait ? Il casse un peu les clichés du genre.

Genevieve Black : Ceux qui veulent sauver Sev vont d'abord devoir passer sur le corps d'Harry (Encore une foule en folie), c'est qu'il est jaloux le Riri.

onarluca : Coucou, pour cette fic, c'est la dernière fois que je vous fait la « A suivre » mais ce dernier « A suivre » est le plus méchant.


	4. Pour un peu de sang

Big easy III

Auteur : Melantha

Disclaimer : Rebelote vous connaissez le topo ! Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sa maison d'édition et la WB et en aucun cas je ne touche d'argent pour cette fic. PS : je m'excuse à JKR pour tous les lemons que je vais écrire dans ma carrière de fanficeuse

Rating : R pour ce chapitre

Chapitre 4 : Pour un peu de sang

- Pourquoi le feriez vous alors ? Je doutais de bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Vous voulez dire que vous, vous voulez qu'on le fasse ? L'interrogeai-je, alors !

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je le regardais éberlué par ce qu'il sous-entendais. Oh, bien entendu, j'avais, au fil des années, remarqué son physique avantageux. Et combien de fois m'étais-je surpris à l'observer à la dérobée. Au point, que j'en venais, parfois, à savoir avant lui quel geste il allait exécuter. Au moment où il se trompait d'ingrédient dans une potion, il levait toujours immédiatement les yeux vers mon bureau pour voir si je l'avais remarqué et quand il apercevait le vif d'or dans ces matchs, il cherchait l'autre attrapeur des yeux avant de se lancer à sa poursuite ; son faux rire désabusé, lorsqu'il recevait une mauvaise note ; même ses regards noirs, j'avais appris à les aimer.

Ce voyage, aussi, avait fait évoluer mon opinion ! Il n'était plus seulement le joli petit enfant chéri de Dumbledore. J'avais vu un jeune héros de seulement vingt ans et, déjà, sur le retour, malgré cela il ne semblait pas plus désabusé que l'on ne l'est à cet âge là. J'avais pressentis une petite tête bien remplie, mais pas uniquement par des passages de livres, comme c'était souvent le cas. J'avais surtout découvert un jeune homme sûr de lui et capable d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ses camarades devaient être en train de flirter bêtement dans un bar miteux du centre ville... et... minute... nous étions en train de flirter bêtement dans un bar... certes, pas spécialement miteux et en tout cas pas au centre ville... mais nous flirtions bien.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise : Un romantique et au combien niais « pour vous » ou alors un « pour vous faire crier mon nom jusqu'à en perdre la voix, pour vous pousser à vous demandez comment vous avez pu vivre sans cela ». Cette seconde option ne serait, d'ailleurs, qu'une manière détournée de me donner confiance en moi, un sorte de technique pour vous impressionner et pour m'auto convaincre de mes propres « potentialités ».

- Ça dépend ; la première si vous voulez qu'on recommence après et l'autre si vous ne faites ça que pour vos potions.

- Je vote pour la première, avec le temps je finirais par me lasser de la présence d'Alexeï et si on le faisait tous les jours, je ne saurais plus comment écouler le sang. Susurrai-je, laissant percer un sourire entre mes lèvres. Pour moi, ce geste était devenu pénible. Je l'exécutais si rarement que j'en étais arrivé à être persuadé qu'incurver mes lèvres revenait à grimacer.

- Parlez avant qu'on le rappelle.

- Très bien, je le ferais pour une unique raison, la seule valable à mes yeux. Je le ferais pour toi, Harry ! Ma gorge se serrait tandis que je lâchais ces quelques paroles et un mauvais pressentiment me pris. J'avais la sensation vague d'oublier quelque chose, de manquer d'informations, de prendre un risque.

Il sourit tendrement. Puis, il observa la table, gêné.

- J'aurais préféré un semblant de couverture ! Se plaignit-il en se grattant le sommet de la nuque. Je me promis de déposer un baiser à cet endroit là, après.

Il se dirigea, ensuite, vers la porte et appela le vampire qui nous proposa une pièce plus confortable. Finalement, sa capacité à lire dans les esprits avait du bon. Nous aurions notre plaid.

Après avoir traversé une petite porte plutôt discrète dans un coin de la salle de conférence, nous pénétrâmes, tout trois, dans une pièce aux murs recouverts de pin naturel qui lui donnait une sorte d'élégance rustique. Le sol était tendu d'une épaisse moquette beige. Au centre, se trouvait un grand lit en fer forgé, sur lequel reposait un magnifique couvre lit rouge à motifs floraux. De parts et d'autres de la pièce traînaient des bougies de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes.

J'avais décidément beaucoup de préjugés sur les vampires. Pas exactement, le genre de milieu naturel que je lui aurait prêté, mais, par contre, Harry semblait se fondre dans le décor tant tout avait l'air d'être pensé pour lui.

Il s'y intégrait aussi bien que la miss dans l'intro de la petite maison dans la prairie. Vous savez celle qui se casse la figure.

Alexeï prit discrètement place dans un fauteuil blanc un peu à l'écart et ferma les yeux, sans doute une forme de respect.

Harry, pour sa part, m'observa quelques secondes avant de faire quelques pas dans ma direction avec la grâce d'un félin. Une fois, son visage à quelques centimètres au dessous du mien, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord chastement, puis, après nous être écartés, nous nous dévorâmes littéralement de baisers. Il passa fébrilement ses bras autour de ma nuque et sauta de manière à ce que ses cuisses entourent ma taille. Je glissais mes bras sous ses fesses pour pouvoir le maintenir à cette hauteur. Je le sentis lécher ma pomme d'Adam avec dévotion avant de remonter vers l'arrête de mon menton. Son érection me paraissait vibrer sous ses vêtements.

- Des barreaux? Demandai-je en le déposant sur le lit.

- Ça vous donne des idées ?

- Non, pourquoi, ça devrait être le cas ? Dis-je sur un ton faussement candide.

- J'ai des menottes... Si vous voulez. Nous interrompit Alexeï.

La suite fût criée simultanément par le survivant et moi.

« Ça devrait aller merci » Je fusillais le vampire du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter mon attention sur harry.

Il s'était adossé à la tête du lit et me scrutait, de ses yeux assombris par le désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes offertes à mon bon plaisir. Cette vision enchanteresse fit courir de vraies décharges électriques le long de mon échine et ma virilité s'érigea, me privant, momentanément, de mon souffle.

J'avais l'impression qu'un feu incandescent brûlait dans mes veines et qu'il menaçait de m'emporter et de me guider vers la folie.

- Severus, je t'aime. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Je m'approchais de lui et agenouillé sur ses cuisses, je lui murmurais dans un souffle :

- Moi, aussi, je t'aime. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Que rien ne vienne m'empêcher de tenir cette promesse ! Je prononçais ces quelques mots comme un sort que l'on jette. L'univers devait m'entendre.

Je déchirais fiévreusement son haut et embrassait la chair ferme entre ses pectoraux avant de tracer avec ma langue le contour de ses os.

Harry glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux et massa mon cuir chevelu avec une grande douceur.

Ses deux tétons se dressaient avec effronterie devant moi. Je les punissais de petits mordillements voraces. Avant de les honorer d'un coup de langue.

Sa peau avait une saveur délicieuse et si rafraîchissante. Comment avais-je pu vivre sept ans dans le même bâtiment que ce garçon sans devenir complètement fou d'amour ? Je déposais ma « marque », en diagonale sur sa clavicule : deux petits demis ronds, rouges, ce soir qui, pourtant, ne tarderaient pas à se colorer du bleu de son sang.

Il ôta précautionneusement ma chemise, déboutonna, un à un, chaque bouton avec une lenteur délibérée. Mon souffle était court. Harry voulait me faire perdre la raison. Il était, d'ailleurs, extrêmement bon à ce petit jeu.

Tout en continuant à me déshabiller, il suçota le lobe de mon oreille, comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise et je le sentis sourire dans mon cou. Puis, Harry dégusta mes doigts faisant rouler sa langue autour de leur pulpe, croqua avidement dans la peau de mes hanches tout en glissant ses mains sous mes cuisses pour en choyer la peau lisse.

J'étais, à présent, complètement nu et le brun s'était assis à califourchon sur ma taille. Je parcourais son torse de mes mains, les yeux fermés pour en graver les contours dans ma mémoire.

Harry frottait son sexe dur contre le mien bouillant; seul le tissu de son caleçon nous séparait encore.

C'est alors que j'eu le plus gros choc de ma vie : le visage du survivant s'était légèrement transformé. Dans sa bouche, trônaient deux longues canines blanches.

Ce qui aurait dû faire office de douche froide, augmenta encore mon excitation. Jamais, je n'avais été si dur.

- Sois mon calice... Severus... Appartiens moi jusqu'à ton trépas et je t'offrirais tout de moi, mon cul, mon cœur, ma mort.

- Tout pour que tu continues. Dis-je conscient de mon irresponsabilité.

Alors, Harry se pencha vers mes cuisses. Un peu en dessous de ma virilité dressée, il planta ses crocs dans l'artère fémorale, tout en maintenant mes jambes en place d'une poigne de fer.

Son baiser était comme le sexe lui-même, rempli de passion, de douleur, de folie. Tandis qu'il se délectait à ma source, une de ses mains glissa vers ma verge qu'il caressa avec une dextérité rare.

Mon sang parcourait ses veines et j'avais l'impression que nos esprits s'étaient mêlés par la même occasion tels les fils d'une soierie délicate.

Sa paume montait et descendait frénétiquement le long de mon membre érigé. Il mordit plus fortement dans ma jambe m'arrachant un cri qui se mua en gémissements puis en râles de plaisir.

Je jouis bientôt dans sa main, répandant ma semence sur mon ventre sur lequel il vint boire après avoir délaissé la plaie sur ma cuisse.

Je sombrais dans l'inconscience presque exsangue et choqué par le plaisir que venait de me procurer cet acte impie. Depuis quand un sorcier se soucie de ce genre de choses ? Plusieurs heures plus tard, une odeur d'allumette qu'on craque me réveilla. J'avais l'esprit obscurci et me sentais nauséeux. Je retins mon envie de vomir, dans ma gorge, en plaçant mes paumes devant mon visage.

J'ouvris les yeux Harry était en train de caresser avec légèreté mon bras, variant la pression. Son regard croisa le mien et il sourit, ses canines avaient disparues. Pour un peu, j'aurais crû que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Et, Merlin sait à quel point, j'aurais préféré que ce fût le cas.

- Tu as des question ? Questionna-t-il en arrachant ses doigts de mon épaule pour s'appuyer sur un des ses coudes.

- Tu es un vampire ?

- Oui, répondit-il sobrement

- Depuis longtemps ?

- A peine un mois. Répondit-il.

- Je t'ai pourtant vu souvent au soleil. Affirmai-je.

- Dumbledore me fournit des potions pour me protéger du soleil. Il est au courant mais j'évite la lumière crue de cet astre, elle me rend vulnérable.

- Et que m'as-tu fais avant ! Beuglais-je, en serrant les poings, abandonnant mon apparence trop placide.

- Je t'avais choisi pour être mon calice...

- Un esclave, c'est ça ? Hurlais-je en tentant de reculer, prêt à le frapper.

- Arrête ! Cria Harry, en me saisissant les poignets... Je t'appartiens autant que je te possède. Tu peux obtenir ce que tu veux de moi en échange de ton sang et tu es libre de me quitter en tout temps. Une ombre passa dans son regard, comme s'il craignait que cela soit le cas.

- Tu m'as piégé pour m'attirer ici !

Les vampires ne ressentent pas d'émotion, Harry me l'avait expliqué lui-même. Je prenais brutalement conscience de la stupidité de mon acte. Alexeï et lui auraient pu me tuer comme un vulgaire rat.

- Je t'ai menti sur bien des points, Severus, mais pas, lorsque je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Un être privé de ses émotions n'en serait pas capable.

- Juste un mensonge de plus ! Dis-je froidement.

J'avais touché le bonheur le plus parfait grâce à lui et il me l'arrachait. Des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à piquer mes yeux secs depuis trop longtemps. Je me levais pour lui tourner le dos. Lorsque l'air froid de la pièce se faufila sur ma peau, je pris conscience de ma nudité. Je tirais alors à moi le drap dans lequel nous avions dormis, dévoilant le corps nus du « mort-vivant ».

Malgré moi, je ne pus arracher mes yeux à ce spectacle. La chair blanche du vampire était un cantique à la luxure. Il émanait de lui une telle sensualité ; son membre reposant entre ses jambes, inerte, comme lui ; ses lèvres rougies par mon propre sang autant que par mes baisers.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question ? Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis un vampire : c'est Alexeï qui m'a transformé un soir d'ivresse. Un regret infini s'afficha dans ses traits qui prirent plusieurs années d'un coup... Sois mon calice, je te protégerais et nous rentrerons ensemble à Poudlard. Ses prunelles s'étaient faites implorantes... Je vais me lever et t'embrasser... Si tu ne veux pas retourne toi ! M'ordonna-il.

Je reculais d'un pas mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon orgueil me dictait de me retourner. Malgré cela, son corps parfait et son sourire si doux me retenaient tel des liens. Je restais figé les yeux rivés à son visage.

Il déposa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une petite langue mutine et fraîche, glissa contre mes dents avant de s'emparer de celle de son nouveau calice. Je posais mes mains sur la taille du survivant et le pressais contre moi pour prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas mort ou, au moins, pas un fantôme.

- Tourne-toi, murmurais-je dans son oreille. Il rougit °Tiens, oui les vampires pouvaient rougir° et baissa la tête en faisant demi-tour. Je déposais quelques petites caresses du bout de mes lèvres sur sa nuque.

- Je m'étais promis d'embrasser cet endroit là.

- Je sais, se contenta-il de dire.

La suite ? Oh, comme toutes les histoires ! Un grand classique... Il a repassé mes chaussettes pendant que je corrigeais ses dissertes. Il a fait le mur pour venir me voir toutes les nuits. Je n'ai pas considéré ça comme un grand exploit, il vole quand même ! Il a pleuré des larmes de sang durant nos engueulades. J'ai prié pour qu'il soit humain avant de me rendre compte que même ainsi, il l'était plus que moi. J'ai maudit ma propre déchéance. J'ai voulu lui ressembler. Je ne lui ressemblerais jamais. Vous ne voulez pas savoir tout cela ? N'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que je vous en parlerais... Un jour...

Fin

Voilou, cette fic s'arrête là.

Apocalypse-nox

Merci, contente de ne pas être trop sadique.

Ginypompom

Mais pk suis-je aussi méchante ? Parce que Robin de Bulles n'est pas là. Moi aussi, je suis fan des pubs orangina.

Shiny-misS

Merci

Vif d'or

Honte ? Non jamais

Altea

Niark, Niark, Niark

Yumi

Voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.

Onaluca

Et là ? Je suis pardonnée ?


End file.
